New Chances
by Maxie4Spinelli
Summary: Maxie and Spinelli's friendship ended, but a new threat throws them back in close quarters again. Also There was no Crimson disaster so none of that car makeout etc happened .
1. Unexpected

Maxie tried to alternate, opening the coffee shop door, while pushing the push chair through it, but it wasn't exactly working out. _God to think that she had actually thought of herself as organised and co-ordinated at some point in her life! It'd been months now and she still couldn't multi-task when it came to a baby._

Eventually she managed to wedge herself between the push chair and the door, and push the door open, holding it awkwardly while she got the pushchair through the door.

Once she was inside, she glanced around for a free table, and grimanced when she spotted Spinelli, sitting at a table with Winifred, the two were talking while keeping their attention on their laptops._ If Spinelli had noticed her not so stealthy entrance, he didn't show it, he wasn't looking her way and was completely focused on whatever hacking he was doing, then again, he'd stopped lookng her way or acting like she existed, months ago. She'd tried to fix things, and all her efforts had been met with rejection, for four months, the last time she tried to fix things, he had told her to stay out of his life and that was it, Maxie had eventually given up on him, they hadn't spoken in three months and four days now. It was probably for the best, she had been verging on stalking him and her thinking back on it, she'd developed a bad obsession when it came to Spinelli. That was over now, never again would she get obsessive over a guy._

She grabbed a free table, and gave the woman who had almost gotten it before her a smirk, before noticing the highchair Robin had insisted they aquire for the coffee shop placed aside by the wall, she pulled it over to her table and picking up a content looking Emma she placed her in it. Before she sat down with a deep sigh. Her moment of relaxation was cut short when a mug of coffee was placed in front of her, and Matt sat down across from her

"Ugh you" she groaned

"Well nice to see you too" the doctor remarked

She hadn't seen him enter or get the coffees, and he most definetely wasn't in there when she arrived "What do you want Matt?"

"You know I don't get this hostility, I thought we were actually, I dunno...friends"

"Right" she rubbed her temples._ She and Matt hung out occassionally but only to babysit Emma, and Maxie hadn't exactly labelled them as friends_ "I'm just having a bad day" she muttered, glancing at Spinelli briefly, before turning her attention back to Matt. _It didn't matter that all these months had gone by she still hated seeing Spinelli and Winifred together_ "I think I'm gonna go"

Matt glanced over to where Spinelli was sitting at a table in the corner across from Winifred, both equally engrossed on their laptops "He obviously has no idea how much he's given up" the doctor said, as he turned back to Maxie again

"Trust me he's lucky, he avoided this bullet" Maxie said indicating to herself

Matt arched a brow "I thought you were moving on"

"I am" she assured him "I'm moving on out of this place" he gave her a look when she stood "Fine" she muttered, as she reluctantly sat down again "Don't even give me that look ok, I've moved on from Spinelli, I mean I'm over him" she said trying to sound convincing but failing miserably._ It was true, her heart yearned for Spinelli. No matter how many times he'd pushed her away, she just couldn't stop loving him....and resenting him._ She furrowed her brow, at the last thought. _She'd never mentioned she resented him to anyone. But honestly the moment he believed Winifred over her, and taken Winifred to LA when he went on the run, and to top it off the moment he had turned away from her in LA after her love declaration, the resentment had formed_

"Really, and when was your last date?" Matt asked, bringing her out of her thoughts "I mean don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed our adventures in babysitting, and nights of playing Wii, and rockband, when you aren't working. But seriously you should get a life Maxie"

She shot him a glare "That's rich coming from you"

"Good point" he chuckled "But its not like I dont get to have the company of a gorgeous woman every night" he said, and Maxie looked at him unimpressed with his attempt at flattery "I know we've got this whole friendship thing going, but if you gave me a chance you'd go crazy for me" he smiled his charming smile, and Maxie rolled her eyes

She leant forward toward him to whisper "Sorry Matt, I don't go for arrogant asses anymore"

"Ouch" he placed a hand on his heart "That hurt"

She rolled her eyes as she sat back again "Oh please"

Just as Matt opened his mouth to reply, Emma started crying, both Matt and Maxie although both had babysat enough times to know babies did in fact cry for no reason, they jumped startled at the sudden noise. Maxie stood and picked Emma up, and tried to soothe the still crying baby. _She knew that babies had different cries for different needs, at least she'd heard that from Robin and certain books she'd read while faking her pregnancy, but it didn't mean she knew the difference between the cries, to her they were just annoying loud and unneccessary noises_.

Matt had also now stood up and was looking rather frantic "Is it her uh..." he indicated at the baby, and Maxie sniggered, it'd been months and Matt still had the inability to say the word 'diaper'

"No, I mean I just changed her like ten minutes ago" Maxie tilted her head to the side, as she held the baby up, away from her as though studying the wriggling noisy object "I think she's hungry" she decided after a moment, before handing Matt the baby "Here" once he had Emma in his arms, she knelt down next to the pushchair and rifled around in a bag, trying to block out Emma's crying, she glanced up at Matt who was awkwardly juggling Emma around. _She couldn't believe they'd been babysitting Emma for months, and were both so badly organised, they couldn't even soothe a crying baby, or feed her, or even find her food. This settled the fact that she was in no way ready to have a baby now or ever! She just wasn't built for it_

"Anytime now" Matt hinted, and she turned back to the bag and pulled out a jar of purity mushy baby food. Holding it up victoriously as she straightened up and tried to open the bottle, wondering angrily who adult proofed baby food jars! "Oh for gods sake"

Matts patience wore thin and he placed Emma back into her highchair, and reached for the small jar "Let me help"

"No" Maxie refused to let go, as he stepped closer to her and grabbed onto one side of the jar "I got it" she struggled with the lid, while still grasping the jar, trying to keep it out of his reach, the jar suddenly opened at an angle, spilling the contents over the front of Matt's white button up shirt. Both froze in silent shock, even Emma had stopped crying probably happily amused at the situation herself...if she was old enough to understand that her uncle Matt had just helped Maxie create a memory she'd never forget. Maxie gasped, and released her grip on the jar, letting matt now hold the now empty jar, her hand covered her mouth, as she eyed the still frozen doctor, standing in front of her, looking disgusted and shocked, orange colored purity baby food, smeared over the front of his shirt, a small smile came to her face, a smile which grew into a grin, she bent her head downwards trying to hide her amusement, but her shoulders shook in silent laughter giving her away. Matt gave her a deathly glare, and held up a finger in warning

"Don't-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, she burst out laughing.

"Thanks alot" he muttered glaring at Maxie, and glanced in surprise as Emma too started giggling

The door to Kelly's opened, and a still laughing Maxie looked up as Robin and Patrick entered, Robin chuckled as soon as she noticed her brother in laws shirt, and immediately dug in her bag and pulled out some tissues and handed them to him, before walking around him to Emma

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Patrick asked amused, as he watched Matt patting his shirt with the tissues

"Karma" Maxie responded happily, as Robin picked up Emma and brought her over, the two women stepped aside, from where Patrick was laughing at his brother

"Hey you seem happy" Robin commented, bouncing Emma slightly "Isn't auntie Maxie happy?" she asked, getting a smile from Emma in response "Yeah?"

Maxie's laughter subsided "Well, did you not just see his shirt?" she asked

"I just mean I haven't seen you laugh or really smile this much in...well since you and Spinelli were friends.." Robin spoke carefully. She knew Spinelli was a sore topic

"Yeah" Maxie shifted uncomfortably. She glanced over to where Spinelli and Winifred were sitting looking over their laptops talking to each other. _She was very aware of him being there. Sure during all the commotion she'd briefly forgotten he was there, but she bet that Spinelli hadn't even bothered to glance over since she'd walked in. She was certain he wouldn't be interested in whether she dropped off the face of the planet._ "Well a person's gotta move on" she commented as casually as she could, while returning her gaze back to Robin

Robins eyes widened hopefully "You and Matt-"

"No. eww" Maxie held up her hands and scrunched her face up in disgust, realising her cousin who had spent months trying in vain to force her and Matt together had mis-interpreted that comment as her meaning she was moving on with Matt "Dont even go there"

"Hm okay" Robin looked a little disappointed. _She knew Maxie had been miserable for the last few months, she definitely needed to find someone, and her attempts at trying to put Maxie and Matt together had always failed on account of Maxie_ "But I'll hook you up with someone"

"Robin, I don't let people who have had babies set me up with people, For one, you're married, and a mother, which makes you old and you and Patrick are like this settled married couple, frankly you shouldn't even be looking at other men"

Robin rolled her eyes "I'm married, not blind"

"What are you two talking about?" Patrick asked, joining the three

"It's girl talk" Robin gave him a look, and he nodded, knowing that this was his queue to leave "Maybe you need to just have a fling" Robin suggested, once Patrick was a few feet away again "Get back in the game"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation" Maxie commented distastefully "And by fling, I'm guessing you mean sex, and I so cannot talk to you about sex"

Robin snorted "How do you think I ever got pregnant with this little one?"

Maxie's face contorted into one of disgust "I don't want to know that either!" she exclaimed, holding up her hands hoping to silence Robin "Once you get married and have a baby you forfeit the right to talk about sex with anyone"

"Its actually true" Matts voice agreed from behind Maxie "It's the silent rule everyone knows, but doesn't speak about"

Robin placed her free hand on her hip, as she looked at the two, in disbelief, both were nodding in agreement with each other, like this was actually some real code that existed. _They'd both been single waaaaaay too long, and as much as Robin liked Spinelli, and had hoped that Maxie and him would get together, she knew he'd rejected Maxie alot of times, and not too pleasantly. She hated the fact that Maxie seemed to not notice any guy that came her way._ Coming out of her thoughts Robin rolled her eyes at Matt and Maxie "You two need to either get together or stop spending so much time together"

"I prefer the first one" Matt said cheekily, with a grin at Maxie, who crossed her arms and shook her head at him "Yeah yeah, I'm gonna get the friendship speech again if I'm not careful" he told Robin, as he continued his futile attempts at rubbing the big orange stain on his shirt

* * *

"So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow" the young dark haired man said

"Ok" Maxie said, as she signed a piece of paper and handed it back to him "Good, the earlier you can the better" she said, as she turned her back on him and walked back to her desk

"I can uh, stay and help further..." he offered, but Maxie had already sat down and turned her attention back to her laptop, no longer paying attention to him

Lulu glanced from the good looking young man, to Maxie, and back again, giving him a small sympathetic smile "It's ok, we got it" she said, and he nodded in disappointment, before reluctanty leaving "Thanks Russ" she watched as he stepped onto the awaiting elevator and the doors shut behind him, before turning back to her oblivious friend "Oh my god you're so dim"

Maxie looked at her "What?"

"Russ the delivery guy" Lulu stated, and Maxie's brow furrowed "The cute, gorgeous, foreign one, always here.." she added, and Maxie continued to look at her blankly "has a HUGE crush on you"

Maxie looked at her for a moment, as though trying to piece that new piece of information together. She honestly hadn't paid him much attention, even though he'd been around alot "You're kidding right?"

"Wow" Lulu sat back in her seat and chuckled "Spinelli's blinded you to every other guy hasn't he?" she asked amused, but quickly became serious when Maxie shot her a glare "Right, no talking about that person"

"I'm not blinded to guys" Maxie replied irritably "I'm focused on my career, you know what a career is, right Lulu?"

"Well you need a life" Lulu retorted "You know what a life is, right Maxie?"

Maxie sniggered "So I need a guy in order to have a life?"

"Yes. If you want it to be a fun life" Lulu answered without hesitation. _Wow when was it exactly that she and Maxie had swapped roles?!_ "Unless you're thinking of becoming a nun or a hermit. You're actually half way to both right now" she chuckled when Maxie rolled her eyes in exasperation "C'mon Russ is hot, and he's got the whole accent thing going and he's sweet and helpful, I mean do you not notice the way he carries stuff around for us?"

Maxie smirked "Yes I do, its in his job description" she pointed out mockingly

"He's always staring at you with those puppy dog brown eyes" Lulu added, ignoring Maxie's mockery

"I haven't noticed"

Lulu sighed "Of course you haven't. You're coming out with me tonight we'll go to the haunted star" she decided

"No thanks" Maxie grimanced "I hate being the third wheel" she said, and Lulu looked confused "You and Ethan are making me ill"

"There's nothing going on with me and Ethan, we're friends" Lulu said, and Maxie arched a brow in disbelief "You know to prove it I should hook you two up"

"Great, so I get your sloppy seconds again?" Maxie asked with a snort "NO WAY been there made that BIG mistake"

Lulu glanced sideways at Maxie who was focusing on a piece of paper in her hands, with a pained expression on her face. _She knew that Maxie regretted what had happened between her and Johnny, it'd cost her Spinelli. It'd been different with Her and Maxie they were way passed the Johnny incident and were once again friends_ "Ethan wouldn't be sloppy seconds, he and I are not and never have been together"

"Well yeah, I mean there was that hold up when you thought he was your brother, and well I'd frankly have been disgusted with you if you had gotten with him then....but I can't say I'd have been entirely shocked since you had the whole Dillon thing..." Maxie waved a hand casually "But now you're in the clear, you've known you're not related for over four months now"

Lulu held up a finger "For the record, Dillon was my step brother, we were in no way related" she corrected

"Yeah well, there was still the word brother in there" Maxie pointed out, hiding a smile.

"Says the person who quite happily watched Cruel Intentions with me last night and had no problems if the guy ended up hooking up with his step sister" Lulu retorted

"Stop trying to change the subject" Maxie said "You kissed Ethan a few days ago"

"Uh yes" Lulu rolled a pen between her fingers, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed "I was drunk and you put the idea in my head" she grimanced, _not really wanting to remember how she'd somehow ended up on Ethan's doorstep, spouted a few drunken syllabills, something about him, a rainbow and doves, and being the one for her, before giving him a drunken kiss and passing out in his arms. Something he hadn't let her live down. She was also pretty sure she'd shown the taxi driver her very limited singing ability on the way to Ethan's hotel room._

"Exactly" Maxie sniggered, while pointing a pen at Lulu "Not to mention the other night when we went out, you couldn't stop gushing on about him, and actually went as far as reciting a poem to me, that you'd made up just for him" the shorter blonde reminded with a chuckle

Lulu covered her face with her hands "That was the same drunken night and the poem was put together in my highly drunk state" she stated. _She couldn't believe while Maxie had got her drunken mind to think it was a good idea to turn up at 2am, drunk as anything to Ethan's motel room._

"A Drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts" the shorter blonde pointed out with a smirk "And besides I'd not let you hook me up with him, he's not my type, I no longer go for any guys you've dated, kissed, or have ever liked you" she turned back to Lulu "or are related to you" she added as an afterthought, referring to the big mistake that was her destructive relationship with Lucky. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. _So counting the ones still alive and in Port Charles that was Milo, Ethan, Johnny, and Spinelli_ "It kinda narrows down the field actually"

The elevator doors opened and the two turned as a male voice spoke out "Hello ladies" Ethan greeted. _Maxie had to admit he was good looking in a cheeky, flirty, trouble causer kinda way, but so not her type_ "What are we talking about?"

"You actually" Maxie replied casually, as she swung herself back around in her seat

"Really?" the normal cheeky grin appeared on his face, when Lulu blushed

"Not in the way you're thinking" Lulu added hastily, glaring at him

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked flirtateously, as he approached her desk

Seeing this was the beginning of Ethan and Lulu's flirting, Maxie rolled her eyes, and stood, grabbing her small handbag, as she moved towards the elevators, and pressed the call button

Lulu turned, noticing that her friend was leaving "Where are you going?"

"Well, I don't need to be subjected to this disgusting display of flirtation day after day after day...I'm going to get coffee" she informed Lulu, and continued before she could object to the flirtation comment "I'm sure you can cover for me, for once" she added snarkily as the doors closed

* * *

Maxie had just exited Kelly's with two cups of coffee when she had a near collision with someone, she gasped as a hand grasped her shoulder stopping her, and looked up in surprise into the face of Johnny Zacchara.

"Hi Maxie" he greeted, with a dark look on his face

_She had to admit her former friend, and big mistake that was Johnny had recently begun to scare her. He'd gone off the deep end, and any chance of maintaining a friendship had flown out of her mind months ago. She knew he was back full time in the mob, and had gotten himself into alot of trouble. She wasn't sure what kind of trouble, but she'd seen him from distance occassionally with some shady looking characters_

"Johnny...hi" she smiled nervously "Well I should go"

His hand on her upper arm tightened when she tried to move away "So no time to talk to an old friend?"

"I'm kinda in a rush..." she said nervously, but when he didn't release her arm, she put down the cups of coffee on a nearby table and turned back to him "Sure why not.."

Johnny pulled her a little way away from the coffee shops entrance "I never see you around anymore" he commented, still not releasing her upper arm, his eyes narrowed "You're not avoiding me are you?"

She forced a small smile, and shook her head erratically "O-of course not"

"You know I think about you, but sometimes I get the feeling that you're purposely staying away" he took a step closer, making her feel increasingly uncomforable and nervous, if that was even possible "I really think that'd be a waste of our friendship, especially since we don't have to worry about Lulu or Spinelli finding out about us-"

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar male voice interrupted

"No problem" Johnny replied darkly, as he let go of Maxie's arm and stepped away from her. Maxie turned to see Jason standing directly behind her, and sighed inwardly in relief "Just talking to my good friend Maxie" he smirked as Jason stepped forward and stood next to Maxie "I'll be seeing you around" he said, looking at Maxie again "We can catch up on old times"

As soon as Johnny turned away, Jason grabbed Maxie's wrist, and pulled her with him, through Kelly's and into his office, before releasing her and shutting the door behind them. Maxie had hardly had a chance to even think about what was happening, until she was released in Jason's office. She glanced to the side spotting Spinelli sitting with his laptop infront of himself, Spinelli looked up in surprise, and their eyes met briefly, before she turned and placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Jason "What's your problem Jason?"

"What are you doing with Johnny?" Jason questioned, ignoring her question, his voice full of annoyance

Maxie rolled her eyes "I wasn't WITH Johnny" she informed him irritably "I was leaving, and he was obviously arriving, and grabbed me. He wouldn't let me leave, I know you're a guy so you're naturally unobservant, but maybe you still managed to notice his hand grabbing my arm" she said rubbing her arm for emphasis, and Jason nodded "I've stayed away from him for months"

"What did he want from you?" he questioned firmly

"Nothing" she replied quickly, before sighing when Jason simply stared at her in disbelief. _Although she was doing her best not to look at Spinelli she was very aware of him there, and felt incredibly uncomfortable, that she had to talk about Johnny while he was there_ "He wanted to 'catch up on old times' and was being paranoid that I was avoiding him" she sniggered "Which actually I am so I guess its not really paranoia"

Jason moved to sit down on the edge of his desk "He hasn't been in contact with you at all otherwise?"

Maxie shrugged nonchallantly "Well he's tried to phone me but I haven't answered"

"The mob prince has been attempting to contact you, is this frequent?" Spinelli suddenly asked

She glanced in Spinelli's direction "Kind of" turning back to Jason she shrugged "Look I've got my friendship with Lulu on track after the whole Johnny fiasco, and I have no desire to hang out with him. I sort of thought that me not answering my phone would give him that hint"

"Have you mentioned these calls to the police commissioner?" Spinelli asked, once again before Jason could speak

"No, I didn't see reason to" she frowned, not really understanding what the big deal was. _Sure Johnny scared the crap out of her, but she didn't get why she'd been dragged forcefully by Jason into his office and was now being grilled_ "I mean, I've been on the same side where I had my phone calls ignored, and it took me a while to give up on that, so putting myself in his place, I'd kind of have hated it if I was arrested before realising that my calls were becoming a little stalker like" she was referring to Spinelli, reminding him of all her attempts months ago to contact him. But she kept her gaze on Jason "Look Johnny's got dark ever since him and Lulu ended, maybe even a bit before they did, and the company he keeps aren't really my crowd either. But its not like he's been actively seeking me out"

"The company he keeps?" Jason asked, as he indicated to an empty seat, which she reluctantly took

"Just sometimes when I'm going somewhere he doesn't see me, but I see him from a distance with shady looking really badly dressed people"

Jason looked highly annoyed "And you didn't think about telling me about this?"

She frowned irritably in response "Why would I have reason to think to tell you?"

Jason sighed, it was true, Maxie wasn't in the loop, there was no way she'd know to be careful of Johnny Zacchara "We suspect that Johnny is involved in criminal acts, and there's alot of deaths that we haven't yet completely proved, yet we believe trace back to him" he informed her, he knew that sharing information wasn't something that he did often, but obviously Maxie needed to know at least a few details, so that she would be careful around Johnny. But by the look Maxie was giving, it was obvious she was thinking that he himself had been involved in criminal acts and deaths and had no reason to judge "Deaths of people who are relatives of mob members but in no way involved in the actual mob" he explained, and Maxie started to look alot more serious at this new information "It's like he's attempting to start a mob war" Jason frowned, deciding enough information had been shared "He's very dangerous, and if you're on his radar its not a good thing"

Maxie was feeling nervous, but didn't want to show it "Well relax, I'm not really on his radar" she said, as she tapped her fingers on the arms of her chair "And I really can't help you anymore than I have"

She caught the look Jason and Spinelli shared, and didn't know what to make of it.

"You have not experienced the feeling over the months that you were perhaps being followed?" Spinelli spoke up once again after a moment of silence

Maxie was silent for a moment, and her eyes darted nervously. Spinelli straightened in his seat when he noticed her reaction, the darting eyes was a tell tale sign Spinelli knew happened when she was lying "No" she answered with a hint of uncertainty._ She didn't know if it was a good idea to lie about her suspicions of being followed. The last time she'd done the stalker cry, it didn't turn out well. Honestly she was getting annoyed with the inquisition_ "Look, can I go now?" she asked irritably.

_Maxie liked to think of herself as persuasive, and argumentative, and often won at both of those qualities, but after arguing with Jason for about fifteen minutes over not needing a lift back to her apartment, she's lost out on account of the fact that, he wouldn't let her go home by herself, and said she could either stay at his penthouse or accept a lift home. Of course the lift ended up being given by Spinelli, as Jason had business to take care of. God if there could be a more awkward moment in history, she'd be shocked! The five minute car journey, felt like hours, and was filled with complete silence, both refusing to talk, or even look at each other._ Maxie's hand was poised over her seat belt clip, ready to undo the seat belt, and bolt as soon as the car stopped. Which eventually it did

"Well thank you for the very unneccessary ride home" she said as sarcastically as she unclipped her seat belt, and turned to let herself out

"Maxie" Spinelli spoke, before she could open the door, and she turned back around to face him, he looked dead serious "Beware of the mob prince, his actions are not to be taken lightly" he warned, as he pulled out a small square card and handed it to her "If suspicious activicties occur, do not hesitate to inform myself and StoneCold"

"Right, so you can catch Johnny doing something wrong" Maxie stated

"For the capture of the mob prince but as well as if you simply sense you are in danger of any kind" he corrected, and Maxie looked at his serious expression for a moment, and not bothering to reply, she turned away and pushed open the car door and climbed out, shutting it behind herself

She didn't look back while she walked, but was well aware that Spinelli was waiting and watching her, making sure she was safely inside the block of flats that led to her apartment, before he started the car and drove off

Please review.


	2. Help Needed

_It had been two days since she'd spoken to Jason and Spinelli and she was trying desperately to stop being paranoid, but as she walked along the docks she could swear someone was following her. It had to be paranoia._ She glanced around as she walked, and saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she picked up her pace and ruffled around in her bag for that pepper spray that Mac had given her, and as soon as she walked around the corner she pressed herself against the wall and waited, she could feel her heart beating heavily, and tried to control her trembling and remain silent. A moment later man walked past her and stopped, and glanced around, he turned in her direction, and Maxie jumped forward, just about ready begin a round of never ending frantic spraying, when she recognised the man, she sighed loudly

"Spinelli!" in her relief she didn't know whether to hug him or kick him, so she settled with hitting him on the shoulder with her designer handbag "What....the....hell is....wrong....with....you?!" she exclaimed in between each hit "You could've given me a heart attack!"

"Ow" Spinelli lowered his arms which had been protectively held out in front of himself, during Maxie's assault "The Jackal apologizes for his need for stealth, however-"

"Stealth?!" Maxie hit him with her bag again "N-no, no, there was no stealth, stealth would be me not knowing someone was following me!" she put her pepper spray back in her bag, so she wouldn't be tempted to use it on him "First you go make me all paranoid yesterday telling me Johnny Zacchara was killing people and stalking me, and now you're stalking me!" she zipped up her bag and hit him with it again "Do you have any idea how wrong that is, and how freaked out I was when I thought someone was following me?!"

"Aha!" Spinelli waved a finger at her victoriously "Which shows that you have been concerned about someone following you!"

"No, this was like living the moment after watching a horror movie, where you spend the next week being slightly paranoid of doing anything that the character who died did" Maxie informed him

Spinelli looked confused "May I ask why you are referring to a horror movie at this point?"

"This is not about a horror movie Spinelli!" she exclaimed, frustrated that he didn't automatically decipher her meaning himself "This is about you and Jason, freaking me out by putting false ideas in my head last night, of course I'm going to be a little paranoid!"

"The Jackal notices however that the blonde one did not change her course and head toward the PCPD or perhaps call myself or StoneCold"

Maxie looked at Spinelli for a second, before her eyes widened angrily in realisation "Was this some kind of sick test?" she asked, holding up her bag threateningly "You wanted to see what I'd do while freaking me out?!"

"No never" Spinelli hurriedly assured her "The Jackal was merely following in a silent attempt to make sure that you were not being....Followed"

Maxie snickered and rolled her eyes "Ironic that"

"The Jackal apologizes, but he feels it is still in the decietful blonde ones best interest to allow himself and Stone Cold to protect her" he informed her seriously, but before Maxie could reply, a male voice interrupted them

"Maxie!" Matt said and Spinelli and Maxie turned, as Matt walked down the stairs and joined them "What was up with that cryptic sms?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. A few minutes earlier she'd hurriedly sent Matt and sms while trying to avoid the person she thought was following her "'Get down to the docks becase I may be murdered', is in no way cryptic Matt!" she informed the doctor, who handed her his phone "Get Docks now, may mud!!!" she read her sms out loud, and glared at Matt who smirked at her "Well, I was being quick, I thought I was living on borrowed time ok? and that I was being followed" she handed him his phone back and glared at Spinelli "Which actually I was being..."

Matt frowned as he turned to Spinelli "Now you're following her?" he questioned with a hint of annoyance and surprise, but Spinelli ignored him and focused his full attention on Maxie

"So, the blonde one felt she should call the disastardly doctor to assist her in her time of need as appose to Stone Cold or the lawful ones?" he asked in disbelief

"Hey, well, you know, when I kill someone or want someone killed, I'll call Jason for help, but when I am paranoid that I'm being followed and want a guy to walk me home, I'll call Matt" she replied casually

"Maxie, I believe your life is in dire danger" he took a step towards her "A danger that the disastardly doctor cannot assist you with, if you were to allow Stone Cold and myself and fair Samantha to help...It is the Jackals wish to provide.." he stopped and lowered his voice "You need help Maxie, as does anyone that the mob prince sets his sights on. Please allow me...us to protect you"

Maxie stared at Spinelli, he looked genuinely concerned, and she felt herself being drawn into his worried, caring green eyes, until Matt's voice broke her out of her rivare

"Excuse us" Matt said, as he grabbed Maxie's arm and pulled her a few steps away from Spinelli

"What are you doing?" Maxie asked still a little dazed, as she pulled her arm away from Matt's grasp

"As a friend, I'm attempting an intervention" he told her, and waved a hand in Spinelli's direction "Are you seriously getting suckered into this?"

"Suckered into-"

"The whole Spinelli web thing" he put his hands on her shoulders, to keep her full attention "You told me to keep you down to reality when it came to Spinelli, so you didn't become a psychotic obsessive crazed person again"

Maxie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted "I'd never say that about myself"

"You said it continuously for three months" he reminded her "You told me to bring you down to earth, if you ever started to even talk to him again"

Maxie pushed his hands off her shoulders and frowned "Ok, but Matt this is different my life is in danger-"

Matt sighed loudly "You told me not to fall for that line, because you'd likely use that excuse sometime"

"But this is serious, I mean I could die, and Stone..Jason and Spinelli might be the best people to help keep me safe" she shook her head when he looked at her in disbelief "Ok, I know I told you I'd probably use that line too"

"If you want protection, why are you going to a mobster?" he asked "Go to the PCPD, and you have people around you, you're not exactly alone"

Maxie sighed loudly and nodded in agreement, before turning back to Spinelli again "Spinelli, I really don't need anything, Johnny's not a problem"

"Maxie-" Spinelli began to argue

"I'm serious Spinelli" she insisted

Spinelli looked at her for a moment, before giving in "The Jackal shall be in touch" he said as he began walking away

"No, no the Jackal's touch shall not be needed" Maxie called after him, ignoring Matt's amused expression "The touch...being in the touch..." she stammered in embarrassment as she tried to correct herself but didn't quite manage "I don't need your help or protection!" she added, but Spinelli was already at the top of the stairs, and didn't look back, as he disappeared around the corner

* * *

Spinelli looked up from his laptop, as the front door to the penthouse opened, and Stone Cold walked in. _Although he had his own place, he found himself staying in the regrettably pink room quite often while trying to solve what the mob prince was doing, and working more than part time with Stone Cold, putting his PI job on the side for now, especially now that the blonde one was in danger he would willingly put his PI job aside completely until they had enough proof to put the mob prince behind bars for the rest of his life_

"So did you talk to Maxie?" Jason asked as he shut the door behind himself

"The Jackal attempted to" Spinelli sighed tiredly "If he had not in these past months been so harsh with his formal friend, perhaps she'd be more trusting of the Jackal and Stone Cold now, however she refuses help"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, _he'd been expecting this. It was only natural that Spinelli would start blaming himself_ "You can't blame yourself for this Spinelli"

Spinelli put his laptop aside "Stone Cold, no matter what standings the relationship between the blonde one and myself are, I still do not wish to see her in danger"

"I get that Spinelli. Nothing's going to happen to Maxie" he tried to assure Spinelli, and sat down across from him "We've just got to for now focus our energy on Johnny, have you found out anything new?"

Spinelli opened his mouth to reply, but a frantic knocking at the door interrupted him, he stood and walked over to the door and pulled it open "M-maxie?" he asked in surprise, when he spotted a rather panicked looking blonde on the other side

"I need your help and protection" Maxie said, as she walked past him and into the penthouse, focusing her attention on Jason "I was at home...alone after Spinelli had been stalking me" she said, and Spinelli shrugged when Jason glanced his way "I started to think about that movie where the guy calls around saying 'you're next' to all his victims, before he turns up and kills them horribly" she walked over to where Jason was sitting and handed him her mobile, showing the miscalls from Johnny

Jason raised his eyebrows "Nine miscalls, does he do this everyday?"

Maxie nodded "Until now I thought it was just Johnny reaching out, and he'd get the hint when I didn't answer, but then we had that lovely conversation where you practically said he was out to kill me" she reminded irritably "I don't want to believe Johnny might actually be that dangerous, but I don't really want to test that theory" she told them, as she began pacing up and down, and started a rambling session "I'm so not ready for death, I have so many plans for the future, and I may just be getting that promotion eventually, I mean Kate would be lost without me, and so would Lulu and Mac, and well lets just say quite a few people not to mention the fashion world, and while you may think I've made alot of mistakes and Port Charles would be better without me, I think I've more than made up for it with my contribution to the fashion world, and who are you to judge me anyway?!" she finished off eventually stopping her pacing and shooting a glare at the two shocked speechless men

"Maxie relax, just take a breath" Jason told her

"Take a breath?" she asked incrediously "I haven't slept in two days! I'm paranoid I'm about to be killed by a mobster, and instead of going to the PCPD or my father, I for some reason actually thought the next logial step would be coming to another mobster for help, I am obviously not thinking clearly!" she exclaimed, as she flopped down onto the couch and rubbed her eyes, looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Here" Spinelli held out a glass of water

"No thanks" she said as she took the glass and began sipping the water

"Before you started ignoring Johnny did he say anything strange or did anything strange happen?" Jason questioned

"Johnny actually never really told me much" Maxie furrowed her brow thoughtfully "He said he'd done something that'd break himself and Lulu up. He never told me what" she paused as she remembered something else, something she really didn't want to mention "Um, and-" she rubbed the back of her neck and lowered her voice to a mumble "I helped him carry Ric's unconscious body out of Sonny's house and to the hospital"

"What?!" Jason and Spinelli asked in shock

Maxie rolled her eyes "It was months ago, Ric was in Claudia's bed, obviously they'd just been doing it" he snickered, but neither Spinelli or Jason looked amused "Anyway he'd OD'd on something, and Claudia called Johnny for help, Johnny and I were on our way to a Crimson event, but we went to Sonny's house, she needed us to help sneak Ric out of the house, and get him to the hospital without Sonny noticing"

Spinelli furrowed his brow as he sat down on the long couch next to Jason "Is there a reason you felt it unneccessary to mention this to anyone?"

Maxie sighed, trying to ignore his judgemental expression "Look he did it for his sister, and I didn't think that much of it, I gave him my word, because I thought he was protecting his only family just like Georgie was always there for me if I did something stupid, which was every day" she ran her finger along the rim of the glass "Not that Georgie would have gone as far as I did, but hey I've never been good with judging the limitations of stupidity" she shrugged, and focused her attention back on Jason again "And I didn't want to make myself a knowing participant in anything illegal so I didn't force him to tell me anything"

"Okay" Jason stood and began walking to the door "Stay here"

"Where are you going?" Maxie asked, as she placed her glass on the table and stood

"I have something to take care of" he replied

"IS that information it, do you have enough to take Johnny down?"

"No" he pointed to the couch "Stay here" he ordered, as he opened the door, and stepped out, closing it behind him before Maxie could say anymore

"Well, I see he's still as cryptic as ever" Maxie remarked, as she reluctantly turned back to an awkward looking Spinelli.

_Great. This is just what she needed after four months of staying away from Spinelli, and attempting to get on with her life. Pretending to be over Spinelli from a distance was almost doable, she could almost fake that, but pretending to be over him, while in close quaters with him, was another story_

_pls review_


	3. Unbelievable

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know Johnny's new pairing with Olivia has kinda redeemed him, but well...i started writing this when I hated Johnny completely, lol. So unless I see ppl aren't interested, I'll continue to update.**

* * *

__

Spinelli would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling nervous and very uncomfortable. He glanced over his laptop at Maxie for the hundreth time that hour, trying to make it unbvious that he was staring. It was weird to believe that the blonde one was sitting on a couch opposite the one he was on, in the penthouse, it was almost like he was experiencing a flashback to back when her being in the penthouse was a normal occurance, although the space between them would not have existed and she'd likely be sitting closely beside him. He wondered how much she had changed and what she'd been doing during all the months they hadn't spoken. It was a thought that was constantly in his mind. Obviously it was hard to tell how much she had changed, since the circumstances drawing them into sharing the same space were obviously causing her a great deal of anxiety, and by just looking at her, her fashion sense was likely to never change. And her beauty was as always flawless, she was wearing tight blue jeans no doubt designer ones, and a dark green low cut strap top, giving him an easy view to her breasts.

Guiltily He forced his eyes away to where her fingers tapped on her knees anxiously, as she tried to focus on a magazine she was probably pretending to read as she had been staring at the same page for a while now, it was clear she was nervous, she was hunched forward, her shoulders were tense and she was biting on her lower lip. _He desperately wished he could comfort her, she looked vulnerable, and no matter what had happened or ever would happen, a part of him would always think of her as his Maximista. Although it was likely a name that would never again surpass his lips._

"Spinelli!" Maxie's voice snapped, bringing him out of his daze. Spinelli's eyes shot up and met hers, and he couldn't help the blush that darkened his face. _It was obvious she'd caught him staring at her._

"Uh..wha...what?" he asked awkwardly, his face was still warm.

"I said what do you think is taking Jason so long?" Maxie repeated with an annoyed look "Clearly you weren't listening to me, I guess its a Jason attribute, or maybe just your ignore Maxie skill"

"The Jackal apologizes, he uh, wa-was otherwise uh, occupied" he stuttered, and if Maxie had noticed him staring or cared that he was, or had seen he was blushing, she didn't say so

"I'm sorry Spinelli, I'm stressing out" Maxie sighed as she closed the magazine, and put it on the floor next to her bag "I hate this feeling of being scared that I'm going to be killed..or worse" she said as she straightened once again.

Spinelli furrowed his brow. _Although this was a dire situation, he couldn't help feeling a little amused, while he wondered what the blonde one could find worse than death. But he didn't question it, maybe a year ago he would have._

Not giving much thought to his actions, He place his laptop on the coffee table, as he stood, and moved toward her and sat on the arm of the couch next to her, he tentatively placed his hand on her shouder "The Jackal assures the blonde one that she can trust that he shall let no harm befall upon her"

Maxie's head shot towards Spinelli surprised at his touch and nearness. _Amazed that even with what was going on between them_, _he still had the ability to make her feel safe and comforted._

Her eyes once again met his "I trust you" she assured him honestly. They both sat silently looking at eachother, lost in the moment. _The tension between them had fallen, and even though there was probably only ever going to be this one perfect moment before the tension would return and Spinelli would go back to hating her, right now felt good._

The door opened suddenly, and Spinelli shot up off the couch as though they were caught doing something illegal. Maxie sighed inwardly. Yep _the mood was gone, the tension in the room was back._

"Stone Cold" Spinelli greeted as he spun around to face his mentor, feeling flustered

Realising he'd interrupted something, Jason hesitated a moment, before shutting the door, and throwing his keys on the desk

"Well?" Maxie questioned as she stood and turned to face Jason "Did you sort it out?"

"I'm getting there" he replied simply

Maxie rolled her eyes "Typically unemotional and detached. Can't give me anymore than that can you? I mean its only my life at stake"

"I don't have proper proof to take care of the situation, and I can't go out issuing warnings without it looking suspicious" Jason frowned deeply. _He didn't like the situation at all. If he took out Johnny he'd probably inadvertantly start a mob war. They'd left the situation unhandled for way too long. Johnny had people working or him now, and Claudia being married to Sonny and pregnant with his child made the situation even more complicated, he didn't doubt that she would go to great lengths to protect her brother or get revenge on people who she thought were responsible for her brothers death, as well as the people who were connected to the ones responsible. Which would mean Maxie, Sam, Spinelli, Sonny and everyone else he had ties to would then be in danger_ "I need to find a way to figure out Johnny's next move"

Maxie threw a hand up in aggitation "Oh great, so what am I supposed to do while you are doing all this figuring out?"

"Just do normal everyday things, don't change your life, act normal" he advised

"Oh act normal?" she questioned sarcastically "Brilliant, why don't I just go back to my ordinary life and pretend that Johnny is actually not someone who may kill me?!"

Spinelli looked between Maxie and StoneCold. _There was no way to compare the two, they were both polar opposites. Maxie was ruled by her emotions, whereas Stone Cold, was very detached from his. But it did not help that Stone Cold wasn't being very reassuring_ "Stone Cold and the Jackal will ensure your safety" he stepped in, trying to be reassuring, he gave Stone Cold a look, hoping his mentor would pick up on it, and be a little more understanding of Maxie

Jason glanced at Spinelli, before sighing and turning his attention to Maxie again "Just don't do anything stupid, or hang out on street corners alone at night-"

Maxie snorted "Don't hang out on street corners at night?" she questioned in fake distress "Damn, well there goes my social life!"

* * *

**The Next Day:**

"Gucci" Maxie said, as she lent down to speak to Emma who sat in the stroller looking at Maxie in peaceful confusion "Can you say Guch-ie?" the blonde asked, trying to make her voice clearer "Guuuch-ie..."

Robin cleared her throat, as she returned to the table with their coffee's and sat down again "Maxie, what are you doing?"

"Its my responsibility as an aunt to ensure that Emma's life will be filled with joy and happiness, and what are the main elements in life that provide joy and happiness?" she asked "Fashion" she answered before Robin could reply with something sappy "If I leave it to you, in a few years she'll actually be in the situation you are in now, where you're trying to pull off that combo of baggy jeans and that over sized orangy yellow charity shop shirt" she motioned with a disgusted expression to Robins attire "You do know we're in public right?"

Robin looked down at her outfit, feeling a bit self conscious, she pouted "I thought they were nice"

"Oh Robin" Maxie lent over and patted her cousin on the arm "Don't be offended, really I mean no one could pull that off" she assured the brunette, before looking back at Emma again "You know, till this moment I never realised just how important my role will actually be in Emma's life...I will see to it that she is as obsessed with fashion as me" she grinned and her eyes sparkled in excitement as she turned to Robin again "How cool would it be if her fist word was something to do with fashion?" Robin chuckled "Not as cool as if her first words were mamma or dadda"

Maxie rolled her eyes "Clearly You're not seeing the big picture here" she waved a dismissive hand "Those words can be learnt later, I think the first word is really a big deal, and special..." she pondered this for a moment, before turning back to Emma again "Auntie Maxie..Maxie...Maaaaxie..."

Robin couldn't help grinning as she watched Maxie trying desperately to teach Emma her first word. _She knew Maxie would be a great mom one day_. Maxie's happiness immediately disappeared and she grew tense, when the door opened, and Robin followed the blonde's gaze, to see a scruffy brunette man walk in and head for a table in the corner "You okay?" she asked, placing a hand on Maxie's

Maxie turned back to Robin and forced a smile "Yes"

Robin could see the hurt in Maxie's eyes and her heart ached for Maxie "Seeing Spinelli is still hard for you huh?"

"No, Of course not" Maxie tried to brush it off and act casual "Spinelli and I have a mutual understanding where we stay away from eachother because he hates me" she forced a small laugh, which came out sounding bitter

_Robin wanted to assure her Spinelli didn't hate her. She still thought maybe one day those two would regain their friendship. Perhaps never a romance, but Spinelli couldn't be angry at Maxie forever. She knew that Spinelli was obviously in love with Maxie or had been, and feelings like that didn't just disappear suddenly_ "I don't think Spi-" her phone ringing interrupted them, and after answering it and speaking to the person on the other side, she hung up and smiled apologetically "Damn I'm sorry Maxie Patrick wants to meet up and spend family time"

Maxie waved a hand nonchallantly "It's ok, you've got a life, its so much better than when you had no life and used to rush off just to go to work" she remarked casually, as Robin gathered her stuff, and started to push Emma's stroller toward the door of Kelly's "Um, but Robin your husband is hot, and just because you're married doesn't mean he's lost his eyesight, so change first cos you look really bad in that" she advised

Robin rolled her eyes, but couldn't help chuckling "Love you too" she said over her shoulder, as she and Emma exited Kelly's

* * *

Not bothering to knock, Maxie pulled open the door, startling Jason and Spinelli who were in the lounge talking, she stepped inside, and waved her mobile at Spinelli "Ok I got like 20 sms's from you the person who stopped sms'ing me months ago, now why am I here?" she demanded as she shut the door behind herself and walked over to them "I haven't been in contact with Johnny and I'm trying to be normal, and being over here isn't exactly normal behavior for me anymore"

Jason who was well used to Maxie bursting in and making herself at home in the past didn't react to her sudden intrusion, he was also not one to waste time or mince words, and spoke simply "I think you staying here for a while will be safer" _He couldn't believe he was saying that, but it was true, at the moment Maxie being under his protection would be better, he knew Spinelli would die if anything happened to Maxie, and frankly he thought everyone should be protected from Johnny if he was as dangerous as they suspected_

Maxie's eyes widened and she looked at him in utter disbelief "Are you kidding?"

"Just act like you and Spinelli have reconcilled" he said, when Spinelli and Maxie shared a shocked expression "Reconcilliation. These things happen" he informed the youngsters, and before either could object, Jason's mobile started ringing, and he walked out of the lounge for privacy, before answering it

Maxie and Spinelli looked at each other in silent awkwardness for a moment "The Jackal agrees that until the situation with the unworthy mob prince is sorted out it would be in your interest to stay in casa de Stone Cold" he stated in a tight tone, and Maxie shook her head feeling awkward

"I don't like that idea"

Spinelli sat down on the couch and gave her a dark look "Perhaps if the decietful blonde one had not gotten herself involved with the unworthy mob prince we would not find ourselves in this situation" he muttered, and Maxie's eyes widened in surprise that he'd actually bring that up right now, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him

"Oh there we go again with name calling" she took a few steps closer to the couch, her voice getting louder as she spoke "And for your information I did not GET with the mo....Johnny!" she exclaimed "One kiss" she held up a finger "ONE KISS...nothing has happened since then, I never slept with him! Not all kisses have to mean something"

Spinelli pulled a face "Unless you lust after one another which you and the unworthy mob prince made apparent"

Maxie rolled her eyes "Ok you know, that lusting lasted like five minutes. If I really wanted Johnny I'd have had him!"

Spinelli felt irked "The Jackal knows-"

"The Jackal knows nothing" Maxie interrupted, she felt frustrated and tired of this argument, her blood was boiling, and threw her hands up in annoyance, not wanting to fight anymore "And I'm done trying to convince you"

"Aha!" Spinelli waved a finger at Maxie "spoken like a true decietful person with something to hide"

Maxie and Spinelli glared at each other frustrated "Ahh! You drive me crazy!" they exclaimed similtaneously

"So are we sorted?" Jason asked as he walked back in again. _Assuming that during his two minute absence they would have come to some sort of living arrangement_. Maxie and Spinelli immediately turned to him

"There is no way in hell I'm staying here!" Maxie informed him irritably

Spinelli stood and faced Jason, he indicated in the direction Maxie was standing "The blonde one is being unreasonable"

"Well THE JACKAL is being idiotic and annoying" Maxie retorted, as Spinelli turned to face her again, she kept her attention on him as she spoke "I can't stay under the same roof as him"

"Fine" Spinelli started to move toward the door "allow me to escort you to the door!"

Maxie pushed him back down to the couch again "I dont need you to be my escort service!" she exclaimed, and stopped and looked at him for a moment when she realised how that sounded, but not bothering to correct herself, she sighed irritably before turning and yanking open the door

"Bye then!" they yelled similtaneously, before Maxie stepped out and dramatically slammed the door shut behind herself

Jason turned to look at Spinelli who shook his head, and muttered "Unbelievable"

"My thoughts exactly" Jason agreed before walking out of the lounge once again.

Spinelli groaned and burried his head in the cushions, well aware that he was going to go after Maxie and try and convince her to stay with them for her own safety. _He was not looking forward to that conversation..._

**TBC? Please Review...**


	4. Mislaid Plans

**Tnx to those who reviewed**

*****

Maxie looked up as Spinelli entered Kelly's, speaking to her as he approached the table "Maxie, the Jackal is surprised you returned one of his many calls, after ignoring so many of the others"

She rolled her eyes at the annoyance in his tone "You're one to judge on ignoring calls"

Spinelli sat down across from her and swiftly changed the topic "So I take it you have seen things the Jackals way and decided that he is indeed correct and you should come under the safety and into the humble abode of Stone Cold and the Jackals?" he assumed, and Maxie rolled her eyes at his smugness "Shall you be moving in tonight then?"

"Nope" she shook her head and smiled wryly "I called to tell you I have a date-"

Spinelli could feel his face get hot, as a wave of jealousy settled into the pit of his stomach "You...so the decietful one called the Jackal over here to inform him she has a date" he stated, trying to keep his tone even, but as he continued his tone became more aggitated and irritable "While the Jackal is glad that you returned his call, he does not see the need that you have to inform him of a date, the mere morsal you have chosen to date is not of any interest to the Jackal, and-"

"Would you relax?" Maxie interrupted him mid rant. Ranting was usually her thing, and while she was interested, and amused to witness Spinelli ranting and flustered about her having a date, she had a point to starting this conversation "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous" she remarked as she tore a piece of her muffin and ate it

"That is absurd and if it was your attempt to make the Jackal jealous, I must inform you that you have failed miserably" he retorted, frowning angrily at her "Now if we're done, shall I leave or shall we talk about living arrangements?"

Ignoring the question, she continued "The dates with Johnny tonight"

He stared at her wide-eyed, his mouth ajar for a moment "Has the blonde one lost her mind!?" he exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of the people sitting around, Spinelli and Maxie glanced around and forced small tight smiles at the people, before leaning in closer and lowering their voices "After the dire warnings that Stone Cold and my-"

"Please before you start a whole new rant after the last whole ranting session you just had let me get this out, because I don't have all day to sit here listening to your rants" Maxie informed him "Anyway I think its a good idea for me I can so help with this Johnny thing, I can get inside info, and if you and Jason are right about him I'm your best chance of finding out" she remarked as she sat back in her seat again

Spinelli shook his head with a deep disapproving frown "This is much to dangerous for the blonde one, the Jackal does not approve"

"Firstly, I don't care if you approve and secondly, its also dangerous for you, and with your lack of stealth and non-existant ability to do any martial arts or to shoot further than your own foot, I think I am actually better qualified for this under cover mission" she told him, and ignored his offended expression, not caring if what she was saying was mocking or not. "Mac did after all teach Georgie and me how to use a gun, and I do a mean karate chop" he snorted and gave her a look and it was Maxie's turn to feel offended "I do!"

"While the Jackal may not have all the qualities that you apparently find neccessary in a man, he is more capable of protecting himself as he is still stronger than the blonde one" he insisted bitterly, and they looked at each other for a moment. Maxie knew that the underlying meaning behind his comment was her former attraction to Johnny but she was tired of arguing with him about how he felt about his lack of manly prowess, something she never thought he was lacking "H-how...HOW..." Spinelli rubbed his eyes "How did the blonde one even reach such an arrangement with the deranged mob prince?"

"Well, earlier after you so rudely and wrongly insulted me and I left the penthouse, I was walking along the docks-" she began, and Spinelli opened his mouth to argue about the fact she was directly disobeying all instructions of walking along the docks alone, but before he could get anything out, she continued "Just having a peaceful stroll. Minding my own business...."

**0000000000000**

**  
3 HRS EARLIER...**

_"That damn idiot!" She muttered irritably as she walked along the docks. She had hung up on him 5 times so far and was feeling quite proud of herself, but, talk about role reversal! It wasn't too long ago, she'd have given up her soul for him to call her and now he was non-stop._

_Her phone rang again, and Maxie groaned impatiently, as she pulled it out of her bag and saw the ID 'Spinelli', this time deciding to answer "You know when a person hangs up on you eight times without answering you take that as a hint they're ignoring you!"_

_"It has in fact only been five..." he corrected, and she stomped her foot in frustration_

_"That's not the point Spinelli!"_

_"Maxie-" he began, but was interrupted by her_

_"Spinelli, I don't need your help, and you know, I think you're making this crap all up to like, uh...get even with me, I thought being around you helped me be a better person but clearly you've become a sick sick individual while I've been gone, I bet I'm not in trouble at all" she knew she was just rambling, and didn't make much sense and even as the words flowed out she knew they weren't true, but rambling and words not making sense, was something Spinelli managed to effectively cause her to do. She almost wanted to smirk as she imagined the confused look that would be on Spinelli's face "now if you will excuse me I need to get back to the fashion world, there's an article I have to write, or I will be in trouble" she hung up before he could answer. She felt proud of herself. Sure she missed him like hell but she'd gotten used to him not being around. And this whole Johnny thing was working on her nerves, and she was beginning to suspect it was just pure crap. There was no way Johnny would do any of the things Jason and Spinelli were claiming._

_She stopped and immediately ducked behind a crate, when she spotted three men standing a few feet away, one of them was Johnny, who was wearing his usual 'tribe colors'. Black. Beside him stood two men also wearing complete black. It seriously made her wonder about the level of intellect in the mob. Did they think that them all walking around together wearing black would somehow diguise the fact that they were in some sort of 'gang'? I mean in movies what dodgy organisation doesn't wear black? Clearly the mob could actually benefit from taking advice from a fashion magazine or two._

_She strained to hear them, but not even her well developed hearing from years of evesdropping could help her. So she started crawling forward behind the crates, to get closer to the three men. Trying not to think that she was so ruining her designer jeans right now._

_"Deal with it then" Johnny's voice said, and Maxie stopped and stayed crouched behind a crate near where Johnny and the two men stood._

_"How are we supposed to deal with it?" the one man in black questioned "Corinthos has Morgan hot on our trail, they're watching our every move"_

_"Fine, I'll deal with it myself" Johnny exclaimed impatiently, and Maxie shifted forward slightly, and something went crunch under her knee, getting the mens attention. Before her thoughts could go beyond her most likely death, Johnny was standing over her with an angry look on his face "Maxie. What are you doing here?"_

_Maxie looked up at him, and having managed to slip off her ring, she held it up "Found it" she smiled in relief, but could feel the nervousness begin to build "Thank god. I'm always dropping these things"_

_"You really shouldn't be wandering around the docks alone" he said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly to her feet "It's not safe you never know what dangerous people could be lurking. Anything could happen"_

_Maxie shook under his dark gaze, and stepping back once he released her, she rubbed her arm where he'd grabbed her "I-I'll remember that...in the future"_

_Johnny stared intensely at her for a moment before speaking "Leave us" he ordered, without looking at the men. They didn't hesitate, but simply walked off stopping a few feet away from them_

_"Well um the fashion world awaits, and I'm running so late, and I've gotta talk Sara out of printing an article about beads, I mean beads are so three years ago" she laughed nervously, and took a step away "So uh, bye"_

_Johnny grabbed her arm, once again stopping her departure "Work can wait"_

_"Ok" Maxie answered quickly. Really not wanting to test Johnny by arguing. She glanced at the two men who stood a few feet away watching them "Um so those men over there...don't you find them a little creepy?"_

_"They're around for my safety" he replied "I'm not exactly Sonny's favorite person, especially now that I'm not working directly for him anymore, you can never be too careful"_

_"So you're um, not working for Sonny, you must be back fixing cars?" she guessed, although she knew it wasn't true. But immediately after a string of nervous ramblings poured out "You know I always thought that suited you well, you should just fix cars, girls love that kind of thing, a guy who can use his hands, and I think its an excellent career choice, you should stick at it, fixing, stuff...cars"_

_"No I'm not exactly fixing cars" he told her simply. Not offering to go into anymore detail of what he was doing. Maxie tried to appear calm, but her nerves were still getting the better of her "There's a function tonight, I want you there as my date"_

_"Oh tonight, I've got all this stuff-"_

_"I insist" he interrupted firmly, as he took a step closer to her "You'll have fun I promise"_

_"Ok well, sure..." she laughed nervously "I can never say no to fun" This could actually be a good idea. If Johnny was up to anything she'd be able to find out if she was getting closer to him_

_"Great. I'll pick you up at 8"_

_"Um...actually" she wrung her hands. Not wanting Lulu to be involved in the middle of this, or to really ever hear about this "How about I meet you there?"_

_He looked at her for a moment before nodding reluctantly and giving in "I'll text you the address, don't stand me up" he smiled, but his tone was almost a warning to her to be there. "I'll make tonight enjoyable for both of us" he promised, before walking off away with his two 'bodyguards'. And leaving her on the dock alone_

_Oh great Maxie Jones, just great!  
_

**0000000000000**

"Maxie?"

Maxie blinked as she came out of her thoughts "Huh?"

"You said you were walking along minding your own business" Spinelli reminded. Although he did not buy that for one second. Maxie Jones and minding her own business did not go hand in hand.

"Oh right, yes....and I um...I bumped into Johnny and he invited me out" she finished off quickly. Deciding not to mention that the minding her own business actually meant, hiding behind a crate to eavesdrop on three mobsters. "So there's a function tonight, and he insisted I go"

"The blonde one is referring to the mob summit meeting no doubt" Spinelli guessed with a frown

"I guess" she shrugged nonchallantly "so I wanted you to know that don't worry, I'll find out what he's up to and this can all be finished with when you find out he's perfectly harmless....well as harmless as a mobster can be" she mused this for a moment, before standing up casually "Well I better go get ready" she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out, leaving Spinelli staring in wide-eyed disbelief watching her leave. It didn't take long before he snapped into action and ran out of Kelly's after her

"The Jackal will not allow.." he paused when she stopped in her tracks a few feet from Kelly's entrance and turned to face him, and he looked at her with sudden determination "He insists...no the Jackal forbids the blonde one to go"

"I'm sorry..." Maxie started to smile slightly and arched a brow "Did I just hear you say you forbid me to go?"

Spinelli crossed his arms over his chest trying to look as commanding as possible "Yes"

Maxie stared at him for a few seconds, before starting to laugh "Oh that's funny Spinelli"

"It is not meant in the spirit of humor" Spinelli informed her dryly

"I know" she replied still laughing, she patted his shoulder "Which is why its so funny" she stepped past him and began to walk away once again

"No I cannot allow it" Spinelli ran after her and grasped her shoulder, steering her back against a wall. Maxie gasped in surprise as her back hit the wall, but her shock wore off quickly, as she became aware that Spinelli's body was just inches from hers, his arms were on either side of her trapping her between the wall and his body. His urgency to keep Maxie from leaving was forgotten, the moment their eyes met. They stayed frozen in place, just staring at eachother for a moment, before she felt Spinelli's hand run slowly up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. It was insane that all it took was him being close and a simple touch to get her body buzzing. She could see the familiar look of desire in his eyes, the same look that was there the two times they'd had sex, and her heart pounded as his face slowly neared hers, but as their lips were about to touch, he suddenly pulled back and sprung away as though he'd touched live wire. They both stared at eachother for a moment, flustered by their former closeness and the near moment. Spinelli's face was hot and he broke eye contact as a wave of embarrassment washed over him "T-the Jackal apologizes"

"Yeah I..." Maxie still felt breathless, her heart was still beating fast, and she tried to regain her composure, she pushed away from the wall and brushed herself off, givin him an irritated look "Jeez grabby much Spinelli?!"

With the space between them and the moment past, the hostility returned "The Jackal had good reason to attempt to stop the blonde one"

Maxie sighed in exasperation "Yeah yeah, Because you think this is too dangerous I know"

"That and also the jackal fears you've gone insane"

"Well my sanity is still intact...you know the only person who ever does drive me to the verge of insanity is you"

Spinelli smirked "Perhaps its because the jackal speaks sense into your otherwise nonsensical mind"

"My minds nonsensical?" she asked in disbelief, her eyes widening in anger, when he nodded in confirmation "This coming from the person who refers to himself in third person"

"My way of talking has-" he broke off and shook his head. Well aware the blonde one was attempting her skill at derailing the conversation "The Jackal refuses to have this argument and to allow the blonde one to go to the mob summit" he decided

Maxie waved her hands in the air aggitated as she replied "Oh and I guess his three other personalities agree!"

Ignoring her insult he continued "Drop this insane idea o-or...." he stuttered slightly, and Maxie crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he'd come up with "Or...t-the Jackal shall b-be forced to go to extreme measures to stop the craziness"

Maxie rolled her eyes and smirked at him "Not a chance!"

Spinelli pulled at his hair and let out a noise of frustration as he watched Maxie walk away. _How is it that he was in love with such a stubborn, crazed woman?!_

**tbc?**

**next: Spinelli, Maxie and a summit meeting, and a temporary understanding between Spixie...**


	5. Decisions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Im glad a few people are interested in this fic :)**

_Having not listened to her protests, Johnny had sent a limo for Maxie to her apartment, luckily Lulu was out, most likely at the Haunted Star, so Maxie didn't have to try explain why there was a limo waiting for her._ When the limo stopped, she took a deep nervous breath, and smoothed down her black skirt. A moment later her door was opened for her by the driver, and she climbed out, and was immediately greeted by Johnny, who was dressed as usual in black suit, and a black button up shirt "You look gorgeous" he said, placing a kiss on her hand

"Thanks" Maxie smiled, feeling awkward "You look pretty good yourself"

He offered her his arm, but stopped before opening the large door, leading into the mansion "I'm just gonna pre-apologize for anything that you may witness tonight" he turned back to face her "Not everyone here is completely rational" he warned, and Maxie looked a little worried, noticing this, he quickly assured her "Don't worry, they won't get violent"

Maxie waved off the warning, trying to act calm "Oh please don't even start with the whole irrational people thing, I work in fashion, I'm surrounded by irrational people daily" she said and he grinned, before once again offering his arm

"Shall we?"

Maxie linked her arm through his, as he rang the doorbell, and the door was opened

************

Spinelli had tried to remain calm, but knowing that Maxie could be in danger was not helping the situation, and as Jason stopped his SUV in front of the mansion Spinelli turned to his mentor, voicing his panic "Stone Cold Maxie is most likely inside now with the psychotic mob prince, putting herself in harms way, no doubt in an attempt to just spite the Jackal, and-"

"Stay cool Spinelli, I know you're worried, but I'm gonna need you to keep an eye out for Maxie tonight, and not to over react and cause a scene where she's concerned, keep a level head, can you do that?" Jason interrupted

"Yes" Spinelli took a deep breath, and straightened his black tie nervously "I assure you Stone Cold, you can rely on the Jackal"

"Ok, good" Jason replied as he opened the door, hoping Spinelli would keep a low profile. _As much trouble as Maxie may be getting herself into, right now wasn't the time to panic and blow whatever progress had been made_

**************

"So, what do you think?"

Maxie glanced around at the people inside. _She knew he was referring to the mansion, which although was elegant, wasn't exactly decorated to her tastes, but being as fashion crazy as she was, her eyes were drawn to what people were wearing, and although smartly dressed they were all wearing completely black, which of course wasn't shocking._ "It's very...black"

Johnny smiled, and started to respond, but a female voice interrupted him "John good you decided to come" Claudia shot Maxie a look of complete disgust "And you brought Maxie along"

Maxie rolled her eyes at the dark haired woman "Nice to see you too Claudia"

Claudia grabbed her brothers arm "I need to borrow my brother for a moment"

"Claudia-" Johnny began to argue

"It's important John"

Johnny looked at Maxie, who shrugged "Sure, no problem" she glanced around "I'll just occupy myself"

"I'll be right back" he promised, before allowing Claudia to drag him away. She didn't let go of him until they were in the corner of the room, where no one could overhear

"What now Claudia?" Johnny asked tiredly

Spinelli who happened to be in wandering by just then and heard the voices of the two mob siblings, ducked behind the wall before he could be spotted, hoping to hear more

"I'm having issues with Ric" Claudia told him

"Maybe I should tell you what I always tell you, leave town, get away from Sonny" Johnny told her irritably

"I'm not leaving Port Charles John, I'm pregnant with Sonny's child, he won't kill me" Claudia argued, and Johnny scoffed. He wouldn't put anything past Sonny

"He might make an exception if he finds out-"

"Shh!" Claudia interrupted through gritted teeth, as she glanced around wide-eyed. She lent in closely to Johnny. Her voice low and full of warning "Maybe you should though, you're getting yourself in deep" she suggested

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, with a dark look at his sister "I can take care of myself Claudia"

"Not with the stuff you keep messing with" she disagreed "If anyone of us is going to get killed it'll be you. Jason Morgan is keeping a close eye on you, and Spinelli may seem harmless, but his computer hacking is definetely not"

As Johnny opened his mouth to reply, Sonny joined them "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked with a suspicious look between his wife and her brother

"No" Claudia forced a tight smile "of course not"

Realising he wouldn't be hearing any secrets from the mob siblings, Spinelli sighed softly, before beginning to search for the elusive Maxie

_Spinelli had spent about ten minutes searching the mansion for Maxie, when he came across some open french doors leading onto a patio, he began to walk through them but was immediately stopped when he spotted Maxie standing, facing away from him, she was illuminated by the moon. Her shoulder length blonde hair pinned up elegantly showing off her most delectable neck, she wearing a well fitting skirt black skirt that hugged her hips and reached above her knees and a green and black print strapless fitted top, with a thick black belt. She was stunning._

Hearing a noise behind her, Maxie jumped startled, and spun around "God Spinelli!" she said placing a hand over her heart, trying to still its frantic beating. She took a moment, surprised by how good he looked in a suit and tie, with his hair brushed off his face, before her eyes narrowed in annoyance at him following her "Stalking me again are you?" she asked irritably.

Spinelli shook himself out of his daze. _Right then wasn't the time to be gawking at Maxie's beauty_ "The Jackal was checking to see that perhaps you have quenched your thirst for danger, and are now ready to leave here, and leave Stone Cold and myself to do the job we are more capable of handling" he said, as he walked closer to her

"Spinelli I already said I was going to help investigate Johnny" Maxie argued, crossing her arms defensively "This does seemingly involve me after all, and I think I'm more capable than you at handling this"

"Blonde one-"

"What are you even doing here?" she interrupted his argument "I mean you're not exactly part of the mob, you're more technical support guy"

Spinelli furrowed his brow, but hid his annoyance at her comment "As the Jackal has mentioned before, he is helping investigate the maniac mob prince, and now the as the stubborn blonde one has refused to stay out of this, the jackal's job is made harder as he must now protect her while trying to focus on Johnny Zacharrah"

Maxie rolled her eyes "Don't even act like I'm causing problems, I am the one person who can get close enough to Johnny to find out anything"

"The Jackal is aware that the blonde one has no patience, and will most likely in a moment of stupidity, aggrivate the mob prince causing him to-"

Her voice rose "Stupidity?!" she asked feeling offended, and Spinelli immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her further into the shadows, hoping no one had heard her outburst

"The Jackal did not mean to imply that I think the blonde one is stupid" he corrected her, still holding onto her arm, keeping her close "I don't want you to get hurt Maxie"

Maxie felt the usual warm sensation that Spinelli's touch and closeness always seemed to have on her, and her anger faded immediately "Well I don't want you to get hurt either"

"So you should go" they both decided similtaneously, and looked at each other wide eyed "Me?!" they asked similtaneously in shock, before both pulling away from eachother, their earlier calmness replaced by complete offense that either would suggest such a thing "No way"

Maxie reached forward and placed her hand over Spinelli's mouth briefly, to stop him from talking at the same time as her "I can handle myself Spinelli" she informed him sternly and Spinelli pushed her hand away, before responding

"The Jackal is working for Stone Cold and helping him, he has the ability to hack and is most assuredly more careful than the blonde one who is careless and not of any use..."

Maxie shoved Spinelli backwards, before he could finish his sentence "You jerk" she muttered, before walking indoors and leaving Spinelli behind. Spinelli watched as Maxie walked inside, and toward Johnny who was talking to some random mob member and linked her arm through his.

He felt his jealousy prickle, as he watched them, and when his confusion dimmed as to why Maxie had shoved him and called him a jerk he realised that Maxie cutting him off, had made his sentence sound alot worse than it would have if she'd allowed him to finish...

"Oh no, the blonde one most definetely isn't impatient" he remarked to himself sarcastically.

*************

A few hours later that night, Maxie lay on her bed staring up into the darkness. _She hadn't managed to find out anything that Johnny was doing to show that he was behind killing innocent people. Although that bugged her, what bugged her more was her encounter with Spinelli. She couldn't believe how pissed off she was with Spinelli. Well actually she could! He was most definetely the most aggrivating person ever, and had the ability to really get under her skin. _"Careless, and not of any use?!" she muttered to herself in disblief._ After everything she'd done in the past all the help she had been! She hated him. In fact she was going to stay clear away from him from now on, unless she was absolutely forced to see him...  
_

Her bedroom door suddenly opened, and she turned over towards her door, as the light flickered on. "Spinelli?" she asked in surprise as the young man shut the door behind himself, she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of her bed as her surprise turned into annoyance "What are you doing here?"

"The Jackal wants to apologize for his behavior earlier" he spoke as he approached the bed "The blonde one was right"

"I know" she replied simply, as he moved closer, and placed his hands on her knees as he knelt down in front of her, she sat completely still, as his hand lifted toward her face, but her eyes followed his hands movement, as he gently pushed some of her hair off her face, before resting his hand to stroke her cheek. Maxie's heart raced, she felt her skin get warm, but maintained eyecontact "W-what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. Spinelli didn't reply, but smirked, before moving forward and pressing his lips against hers, for a moment she didn't respond, but when his tongue ran against her lips, she couldn't hold back any longer, her arms moved around his neck as the kiss grew heated, She shifted further back on the bed, and Spinelli followed, easing her down to the matress. He eventually pulled back, as his hands worked at unbuttoning her shirt and Maxie moaned, as his lips trailed hot kisses along her collarbone, before tracing a pathdown between her breasts...

* * *

A cold hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, it felt out of place from the former heated skin against hers, and pulled her out of her fantastic dream, on impulse Maxie shot upright in her bed in the darkness panicked, and she automatically shot her fist out in the direction of the dark object, hitting it squarely in what she assumed was its face. A thud was followed by a groan, as the object hit the floor, and Maxie jumped out of bed, and running across toward her door she flicked on the lightswitch. She gasped when she recognised the person lying on the floor, groaning. "Oh my god, Spinelli I'm so sorry" she apologized, trying to keep her voice low, a dazed Spinelli pushed himself into a sitting position, while clutching onto his cheek, and for a moment Maxie felt bad, and made a move toward him to help him, before realising that this was actually her room and that he had broken in, she stopped and her concern was replaced by annoyance. "Wait no, I'm not sorry, what the hell are you doing in my room?" she demanded

"I apologize for startling you Maxie" Spinelli winced, as he rubbed his jaw "It was not my intention"

Maxie shook her head and sighed, before walking over to him, and bending down to help him up and guiding him to sit on her bed "How did you even get in here?"

Spinelli grinned proudly "The Jackal picked the lock" Maxie glared down at him and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not impressed and Spinelli's grin disappeared "It furthers my former suspicions about your safety here as the Jackal, who is not exactly equipped at the task of breaking and entering was able to do such with no real skill or trouble" his expression grew serious "Do you think that the deranged mob prince will have any problems aquiring entry to the premises?"

"I'm perfectly fine here" she scoffed, and shook her head as the ridiculousness of this whole situation hit her "my god, you're insane, you can't just go breaking into girls apartments Spinelli" she told him "You know, ever since you and Jason told me about Johnny, the only person who's been freaking me out and doing illegal things is you" he opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted him, and began counting on her fingers "You've stalked me, you've broken into my house and almost given me a heart attack" she arched a brow and smirked, deciding to have a little fun "Are these your weird Jackal like attempts at seduction or something?"

Spinelli's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "S-seduction?!" he stuttered, horrified, his face flushed, and eyes wide "O-of course not! How could you even think that I would go to such lengths?"

Maxie bit back a laugh, at the expression on his face "Well you're the one in a girls room sitting on her bed in the middle of the night" she pointed out, and Spinelli sat for a moment in silence, realising perhaps it had come across not the way he intended it to, he could feel his face getting warm and rushed to explain

"The jackal took what means he felt were neccessary so as not to be spotted, I apologize for startling you" he tapped the palm of his hands against his knees and looked down "I came to apologize" he mumbled, clearly not enjoying admitting he was in the wrong. He turned to her when she sat down next to him "The blonde one was correct earlier"

Maxie looked at him for a moment. _This was oddly following the direction of her dream _"I-I was?" she asked dumbly "I mean..uh, yes...I was" she tried to sound sure of herself, but was still trying to get past the fact that Spinelli was on her bed and saying very similar thing to her dream. _She wondered if this might go the same direction. Don't even go there Maxie_! She silently berated herself, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Spinelli swallowed hard and pushed himself to his feet, and began pacing up and down in front of her

"The Jackal, should not rush judgement on the blonde one, it is not his place to-" he spoke as he continued to walk back and forth, leaving the blonde one to watch him pacing in front of her "So I apologize, furthermore I apologize if you, had the idea the Jackal was insulting you, by saying you were careless and of no use...its..j- uh.." he stopped pacing, and paused. _He hated the fact that his social behavior was not exactly brilliant, leaving him searching for words and stuttering like a fool. It didn't help that she was sitting on her bed, wearing her skimpy shorts and top and staring at him with that expectant look. _He tore his gaze off her. Realising the perhaps perving over her was not helping him "The Ja...I...th...it is my most important task that I make sure you do not get hurt-"

"Great" she rolled her eyes and sighed deeply "a task"

Spinelli's gaze immediately shot back to her again "Um.." He shook his head erratically, and was at her side in an instant, quickly placing his hand on her arm, trying to reassure her "No, uh...desire" he corrected himself "It uh, it is the Jackals desire that the blonde one does not get harmed, please allow myself and Stone Cold to keep you safe until we are sure the deranged mob prince cannot harm you"

Spinelli sat down next to her again and Maxie stared into his green eyes. He was giving her that pleading puppy dog expression. _Damn she hated that! That was his most irrisistable look, and she could feel her earlier resolve melting_

A sudden knock on her bedroom door interrupted them "Maxie?" Lulu's voice questioned from the other side of the door

"Uh, hold on" Maxie called out quickly, as she and Spinelli jumped up from her bed "Hide hide!" she muttered frantically under her breath, as she pointed under her bed, before shoving him down to the ground, waiting until he had crawled out of sight, before opening her door, just wide enough to wedge her body between "What?" she breathlessly asked her housemate

"Is everything ok in here?" Lulu asked, trying to glance past Maxie into her room

Maxie shifted to try hide Lulu's view "Yes, why?"

Lulu furrowed her brow "I heard a loud thud"

"Oh um...that was me..." Maxie forced an embarrassed smile "I uh fell out of bed"

Lulu sniggered "Don't tell me you're having more hot dreams about Spinelli"

Maxie's face flushed, and she laughed awkwardly "I don't have dreams about Spinelli" she said embarrassed and well aware Spinelli could hear their conversation._ Damn she should never have in a drunken moment told Lulu about her rated dreams of Spinelli, who knew her irritating housemate would remember that conversation, it was 6 months ago!_

"Yeah right" Lulu chuckled "Well I'm going to bed"

"You do that" Maxie said through gritted teeth, trying to hide her extreme annoyance, as she watched Lulu turn and walk away, she took a deep breath, bracing herself, before stepping back, and shutting her bedroom door, and turning around again, Spinelli's head stuck out from under the bed and he stared up at Maxie whos blush deepened, as he pushed himself up, and took his former position on the edge of her bed again, not looking away from her. She immediately began rambling, trying to explain Lulu's earlier comment "Lulu was just....I'm not uh...." flustered, she waved her hands around as she spoke, before crossing her arms over her chest and quickly changing the topic "Fine, you and Jason can protect me"

Spinelli smiled happy at achieving his goal. He bounced to his feet, grinning broadly "The blonde one better pack a few items" he suggested

"A few items?" she laughed amused, as she opened her large closet "oh that's funny Spinelli"

_After arguing a further 15minutes in her room over why she could not just take off right then, and would have to wait until morning and make up a story as to why she'd be staying elsewhere for a while to Lulu. Maxie who was barely refraining from opening her bedroom window and pushing an argumentative stubborn Spinelli out of it and down 5 floors, managed to barely stop herself and rather shove him out her room and through the front door instead, all that of course taking place after her not so subtle threats of grevious body harm on him if he didn't stop arguing with her and leave right then. Thankfully Lulu was one of the deepest sleepers she knew._

Maxie shut the front door and leant back against it. _Living with Spinelli was defintely not going to be easy._ "I'm in trouble" she mumbled under her breath.

**  
TBC? Pls review.**


End file.
